1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chairs which are rotatable, rockable, and translationally moveable at a work station.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional swivel chairs have undercarriages with four or more radially-extending arms each of which carries a caster wheel on the outer end thereof. The casters are not interconnected directionally, so before the chair can be freely moved translationally, effort must be expended to align the axis of rotation of the wheels. Reduction of caster width reduces the forces necessary to align the casters initially, but increases bearing pressures of the casters upon the floor. Substantial wear upon and damage to the floor, especially where carpeting is used, is experienced. Small rollers or casters are unable to roll over carpet edges.
Swivel chairs also usually have fixed arm rests which, however, hinder the user's work performance as often as they assist in the work by permitting a resting of the arms. Further, fixed arms may interfere with motions into and out of the swivel chair, particularly for handicapped persons.